


【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 2

by yuxiiii



Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Relationships: 赫海
Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678270





	【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 2

二

李赫宰的房间在二楼，紧挨着李东海的。屋子里是张king size的大床，窗户边是张崭新的木桌子。

“那赫宰，你先休息？晚饭的时候我让海海叫你。”

妇人牵强地笑了笑，走出去时顺手掩上了卧室门。

李赫宰曾经的卧室和这间的独立卫生间差不多大，他不喜欢屋子里这股浓浓的熏香味，打开窗户深深地呼吸了几口。

宽阔的后院吸引了他的注意力，一条哈士奇在里面跑来跑去，四处标记着自己的领地。

李赫宰吹了声口哨，看着那只狗像无头苍蝇似地寻找着他，无声地笑了起来。

笑着笑着就有些说不上来的感伤，李赫宰突然反应到，他没有妈妈了。

这栋别墅里的一切对他而言都是陌生的，他甚至比院子里那条狗更可悲。

李赫宰强迫着自己不要再去想那些有的没的，躺在柔软的大床上，闭上了眼。

梦里的妈妈就在李赫宰面前，他伸手想去拥抱她，可明明是近在咫尺的距离，他却怎么也无法触碰到。

咚咚咚！

重重的敲门声吵醒了李赫宰，他揉了揉眼，眉头紧紧锁在一起，语气不怎么友善地问了句：“谁？”

“我妈叫你下来吃饭。”

门口传来少年软软的声音，他不怎么情愿地继续道：“快点，她非要我和你一起下去。”

李赫宰打起了精神，从衣柜里随便挑了件睡衣，又去洗手间快速地洗了把脸，这才走上前去开了门。

“好啦，走吧，”他摸了摸李东海的头，随口说着，“你撅个嘴干嘛啊。”

李东海给了他一个警告的眼神，但并没有说什么，转身往楼下走去。

餐厅里灯火通明，金灿灿的吊灯闪烁着耀眼的光芒，餐桌上还像模像样地摆了几根蜡烛。端着碗筷的两三个佣人穿梭在走廊间，往桌上不断地摆着更多装盘精致的菜点。

男人坐在桌子的一端，妇人坐在他手边，和蔼地朝李赫宰招手。李东海慢慢悠悠地溜达到自己的座位前，抬头瞪着还站在原地的李赫宰。

“怎么这么慢？”男人严厉地询问李东海，整个人不怒自威。

妇人正想要开口解围，李赫宰暗自一笑，主动站出来帮李东海挡箭，“对不起啊李总，是我刚睡醒赖了会儿床，和海海没关系。”

李东海的脸肉眼可见地红了起来，他诧异地看了眼自己的便宜哥哥，手在桌子下面小心翼翼地拉了拉他的睡衣衣角。

男人还想发作，但这毕竟是接大儿子回来的第一天，他不想这么快就毁掉自己的形象，随便说了两三句话敷衍了过去，让大家开始吃饭。

饭菜并不合李赫宰的口味，这都是些韩不韩洋不洋的菜式，和母亲做的紫菜包饭辣白菜汤根本比不到一起去。

妇人只当是李赫宰害羞，殷勤地把菜往他面前推，“赫宰，没事的，喜欢吃什么就夹什么，不用在意的。你爸爸特地请来的五星级厨师，可别浪费机会了呀。”

李赫宰只能强颜欢笑地去夹菜，偏偏就是这么不赶巧，两双筷子夹起了同一块儿肥牛。

李东海尴尬地撤回了手，声音小得只有李赫宰才能听见，“对不起。”

“没关系。”

桌下的腿被安抚性地拍了拍，李东海吊着的心才终于放下一点。

“以后别叫我李总了，”饭后，男人估计是想聊聊天，和十五年没见过的大儿子培养下感情，“像东海一样，叫我父亲就好了。”

本来还称得上温暖的气氛瞬间降到了零下，李赫宰低着头用筷子在面前的碗碟里戳弄着，没吭声。

男人捂着嘴咳嗽了一下，眉头也渐渐蹙到了一起去。

“好的，父亲。我知道了。”

意料之外的，李赫宰很快整理好了情绪，顺从地说着男人爱听的话。

桌上的众人又变回了那副其乐融融的样子，只有李东海察觉到了，那并不是李赫宰真正愿意说出口的话。


End file.
